Ron's Not-So-Secret Admirer
by PotterPrincess1
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she has a MAJOR crush on Ron! Whats a guys supposed to do!?!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters in this fic , except for Violet Nobles. She is  
  
mine. I made her up. Oh, and I also made up the plot, of course. :- )  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron's Not-So-Secret Admirer  
  
There were rumors spreading around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that  
  
there was a new girl.  
  
"Have you seen her yet?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure she's in Hufflepuff. Oh there she is!" Hermione exclaimed ,  
  
pointing at a girl with long brown hair and sky blue eyes.  
  
"She's beautiful!" Harry whispered to Ron. Ron didn't reply back. He was to busy  
  
staring at the amazingly beautiful girl before him. She returned his gaze, which he avoided.  
  
" Oh my gosh , she's coming over here!" Harry said, his face turning a voilent shade of red.  
  
" Hello! I'm Violet Nobles!" The girl exclaimed, violently shaking Harry's hand. They all  
  
flinched at the girls' loud , annoying voice. " What happened to your forehead!?" Voilet  
  
asked, looking utterly disgusted. Harry quickly glanced at Ron who stared at Harry, his eyes  
  
wide, shaking his head in disbelief over how annoying she really was.  
  
Finally, Hermione spoke up. " Well don't you know!? His defeated You-Know-Who!" She  
  
said, her eyes wide with amazement. " YOU-KNOW-WHAT!?!" Violet yelled, her voice  
  
echoing in the crowded Hogwarts corridors, everyone staring. Ron blushed.  
  
. "Where are you from anyway!?!" He whispered, looking utterly confused.  
  
"I'm from New York City!" Violet boomed , again, shaking Ron's hand violently.  
  
" Where are you from, honey!??" She asked, her eyelids fluttering uncontrollably. Ron looked  
  
thoroughly horrified. "Um, I think it's time to go..." Harry said, trying to hold back a smirk.  
  
Ron gave Harry the 'Say-one-word-and-your-dead' look. "Lets" Ron said quickly pacing  
  
outside to Herbology class.  
  
When they arrived, they all noticed their very bad luck. They were having class with the  
  
Hufflepuffs that day. "You can count me out!" Ron yelled, about to make a run for it when he  
  
saw Violet jogging over to the trio. Harry caught hold of his robes and whispered "If we have  
  
to suffer, you do too."  
  
"Hellooo Ronald....." Violet said, trying her best to look sweet and innocent."Hello,Violet"  
  
Ron gulped. "This must certainly be the best day of my damn life!" Ron thought, starting to  
  
get annoyed at Harry's chuckling and smirking.  
  
================= ~*~ ====== ~*~ ====== ~*~ ==================  
  
The next day was if possible, even worse. Ron found a note in his Defense Against  
  
the Dark Arts book. It was a poem. It said:  
  
  
  
Dear Ronald I love you  
  
But what can I do?  
  
I love your red hair  
  
And your freckles too  
  
I love how you're tall  
  
And I like your long nose  
  
My love for you is  
  
as red as your hair grows  
  
From your little Hufflepuff sweetie, Violet Nobles 


	2. The Encounter With Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Well, except for Violet Nobles. I made her up , so I own  
  
her! Oh yeah! I own the plot too :-) J.K Rowling owns everything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron's Not-So-Secret Admirer  
  
That day was living hell for Ron. " Harry, you wouldn't believe what that...that....girl gave  
  
me!" Ron exclaimed. "Ron! Calm Down! What is it?" Harry asked a grin spreading across his face.  
  
" She-she- She gave me a poem! Something about how much she loves me and everything! I swear!  
  
That girl is out of her damn mind!"  
  
" Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!" Hermione yelled at Ron, reminding him of his  
  
mum. "Besides, I think it's kind of sweet..." Hermione said, a dreamy look on her face. Ron looked at  
  
her like she was crazy. He was about to protest, but was interupted by Harry. "Well, lets see it!" Harry  
  
said eagerly. "Okay...but you better not laugh or your dead!" Ron said with an angry look on his  
  
freckled face. He opened his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and to his surprise, it was gone.  
  
" It isn't here!" Ron franticlly blurted out. "Oh, come on Ron... It cant be THAT bad... well,  
  
let's see...." Hermione said. "No Hermione! It really isn't he-" He was cut off by a loud laughter  
  
in the corner of a corridor. There was a croud of Slytherins and in the middle of it all..was Malfoy.  
  
"I LOVE YOUR RED HAIR , AND YOUR FRECKLES TOO!" They could hear Draco yelling out to  
  
the croud. The croud was laughing so loudly they didnt notice who was behind them. Malfoy  
  
stepped out of the croud, and spotting Ron, started laughing uncontrollably. " Well! If it isn't  
  
Weasley himself!" He bellowed loud enough for all the Slytherins to hear. "Your red hair is  
  
looking lovely today..Ronald..Oh, and I can't resist those freckles! They really TURN ME ON!" he  
  
mocked. Harry and Hermione saw Ron's fists clech and his face turning an unbeleivable shade of  
  
scarlet. " Come on Ron.... I think you need to calm down... Let's go..." Hermione said cautiously,  
  
afraid he would explode at any moment. " Go on, Weasley! Listen to little mudblood girlfriend!"  
  
That REALLY set Ron off. Ron, avoiding Harry and Hermione's protests, pounced on a screaming  
  
Malfoy, knocking him to the ground. Ron started punching him, fists going every which way, and  
  
started yelling things like, " HOW DARE YOU CALL HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD!" and "TRUST  
  
ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR IT YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE TWIT!" He also called Malfoy an  
  
assortment of words Hermione didn't like too well at all.. .of which she said she would tell his mum  
  
if she had to.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Proffesor McGonagall questioned the large group of  
  
Slytherins who stopped their cheering immediatly. " MR . WEASLEY! GET YOURSELF UP THIS  
  
INSTANT! YOU TOO MR . MALFOY!" McGonagall boomed. Both got up, Ron, fixing his messy hair,  
  
Malfoy, wiping his bloody nose. "100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!" she yelled  
  
at the cowarding Hogwarts students, who flinched at her extremely loud voice. " Mr. Malfoy, what is  
  
that in your hand?" She asked more calmly. Draco glanced at a very angry looking Ron, and then  
  
at Proffesor McGonagall. " Hand it over, Malfoy!" She yelled again... but not quite as loud. Draco  
  
gave McGonagall the small peice of parchment in his hand , looking quite overwhelmed. She read  
  
it to herself... then with a small smirk spreading across her thin lips, she gave Ron a funny look and  
  
sent everyone back up to their common room.  
  
The next day, when the trio walked into potions class, Snape gave Ron a humorous look, as if  
  
he was trying not to laugh. Ron expected McGonagall had told all the teachers in the school. "Great,"  
  
he thought to himself. " Just great. Another GREAT day."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- ~*~ ----- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Harry and Ron sat down by the Hogwarts lake enjoying their day off from school.  
  
It was great until Miss New York City walked up and greeted them. Well, she greeted Ron.  
  
"Hello, Ronald," Violet said. "Hello, Violet," Ron said, a sound of utter misery in his voice...  
  
remembering the ecounter with Malfoy,and to think all of it was caused by Violet!  
  
With that, Violet sit down next to Ron, very close in fact, mush to Harry's amusement. Ron  
  
glanced over at him. " Laugh and die, Potter..." He whispered to Harry.  
  
" You're awfully quiet today, Ronald," Violet said, snuggling against Ron. Ron jumped off the  
  
ground and ran back to the Hogwarts castle. "I'm sorry about that.." Harry said. "He usually isn't like  
  
this."  
  
"I understand! When you're in love, you usually DON' T act like yourself..." Violet said giggling.  
  
" Yes. I understand," Harry replied. ' Wait till I tell Ron about this!' Harry thought.  
  
Harry, trying to spark up a conversation, asked Violet some questions. " So...um, Violet, what is it  
  
like in New Vork?" Harry asked Violet. She laughed at a puzzled Harry. "Well, first of all, I used to live  
  
in New YORK. It was okay. Its much different here though. I like it much better here."  
  
" She isn't as annoying as I thought she was.... actually, she's kind of nice...almost shy...real pretty  
  
too.. hmmm... Ron should get to know her better...." Harry thought as she was talking about the  
  
life she left behind. "My mom works for an international wand- making factory in London, and my  
  
dad owns the International Quality Quidditch Supplies store in London also."  
  
"WOW! Your dad OWNS it!?" Harry asked, amazed at his luck in meeting this lovely girl.  
  
"Yeah...he does!" she smiled. "What do your parents do?" Violet asked. " Oh...well...my parents  
  
are dead...." Harry painfully said. "Oh...Harry...I'm really sorry..." Violet whispered.  
  
Harry could see that she really meant it. He looked into her pale blue eyes. They were  
  
beautiful. She looked back at Harry. She leaned her head towards his... and they kissed.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it.... I thought it needed a bit of a twist.. so now.. HARRY FANCIES VIOLET!  
  
Now things get interesting.... he he he  
  
Please review!!! REMEMBER::::: NO MORE REVIEWS....NO MORE CHAPTERS!!!! HA HA HA HA HA 


End file.
